toothxfly
by toothfly
Summary: this is my first story no flames and warning this story has terrible drama and enjoy


Author toothfly

Toothless is in love with storm fly and storm fly is in love with toothless what will happen after a friend or three helps them out.

Hello everyone this is my first fanfic, I've read a lot of fanfic stories and they're all great, except there are not a lot of toothless/stormfly stories so I decided to make one I hope you all enjoy it and please no flames.

Toothless was flying around Berk with his rider hiccup after a long day of fighting Alvin the treacherous (yes this is after the season finale) the gang decided to relax at the springs (yes I know there aren't any springs but oh well). After the got to the springs the dragons laid restlessly down while the gang sit and talk in the springs, (back to toothless) toothless talks to his crush stormfly, hey stormfly you up toothless asked, yea I'm up, what do you want stormfly said,( toothless was shaking but that didn't stop him) I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the cliffs where mildo once lived(I don't know how to spell his name) toothless said, you mean like a date stormfly asked, yea like a date and I'll bring fish toothless said, your sweet when your shaking and when you're nervous but yea I will come stormfly said, great so I'll pick you up at 5:30 tomorrow toothless said, sweet I'll grab some supplies for the date stormfly said. The gang were all done with the spring and realized how late it was, wow guess staying in the hot springs for too long really makes time pass by hiccup said, sure does everyone said at the same time, Hiccup I'm cold can I sit next to you Astrid said, sure and hey how about we build a fire hiccup said, alright everyone said, toothless set the wood on fire while stormfly admires his flame. Alright thanks bud hiccup said, everyone is talking about the adventures and new stuff but Hiccup was just about to talk about how he escaped Alvin when he realized. Oh no, oh no hiccup said, hiccup are you alright Astrid asked then hiccup said I taught mildo how to train a dragon and now that I think about it he could of teached Alvin and his warriors how to fight with dragons hiccup said now terrified, I have to warn everybody before they attack. Hiccup got everybody outside and said, everyone when I was at Outcast Island I taught mildo how to tame a dragon and then after we left I forgot that I taught mildo how to tame a dragon and now he could have taught Alvin and the outcast how to train a dragon. Everybody is terrified now. The next day everybody got there defense ready, they have look outs ready and they have their dragons. Toothless and stormfly got ready for their date, toothless was heading towards stormfly's home when hookfang found him, there you are where have you been hookfang said, I'm going to pick up stormfly and take her to the cliffs toothless said, wait, wait, wait, now wait a minute your taking stormfly on a date right hookfang said, yes I am toothless said, aw WHAT, YOU LUCKY SON OF ZEUS hookfang said, how does that make me lucky she's pretty and the most beautiful dragon I have ever seen toothless said while daydreaming of stormfly, exactly that is what makes you lucky your with the prettiest chick on berk and I'm not with her, so I'm actually kind of jealous of you hookfang said, aww thanks I'll make sure to tell her that toothless teased, DON'T YOU DARE AND enjoy your date hookfang said and left. After toothless got to stormfly's house he said, stormfly you there and then she popped out and said, yes I'll be down in a minute and then one minute earlier she came out and said, ready and do I look pretty stormfly asked, toothless said, more than pretty, aww your so sweet stormfly said, thanks and now want to get going toothless asked, yep. Toothless and stormfly walked to the cliff because toothless can't fly without his rider, toothless and stormfly reached the cliffs and they talked and ate, so what did you think about hookfang toothless asked, I think he is a big flirt like his rider but smarter than his rider stormfly answered, true toothless said, oh and stormfly do you like me toothless said, yes I like you, I like you when you breath fire, I like how your always sweet and kind, I like you when you're happy and remember the thaw fest games I liked how you schooled hookfang but in the end you let him and his rider win stormfly answered, wow you really mean all those things even the part how I schooled hookfang(yes I know that they don't use schooled but I'm using it) toothless asked, yes I like you a lot more than anyone in the village, I like you more than all the dragons in the world stormfly answered, wow I like you to stormfly toothless, said really stormfly asked, yes I liked how you sway your tail around, I like how you are always sweet and kind towards others even if there jerks like hookfang and I love the way you smile toothless answered, I think I'm going to cry stormfly said and crying her tears out, stormfly I love you, I loved you the first day I saw you, you're the most prettiest dragon in berk even hookfang was jealous of me when I talked to him before our date toothless said, toothless I love you to, I loved you ever since the day we hacht and I am still in love with you stormfly said. Then stormfly got close to toothless and toothless got close to stormfly and then they locked lips with each other stormfly loved the feeling of toothless lips and toothless loved the feel of stormfly's tail and lips. Stormfly broke the kiss and toothless saw the sky and said its night time already, there are a lot of ways of changing the time stormfly said, yep and stormfly I love you with all my heart so please never leave me and I'll never leave you toothless asked, I'll never leave your side stormfly answered.

Wow my first story and it felt good so yea people please no flames don't give a guy his first story a flame Toothless and stormfly: PEOPLE PLEASE MAKE MORE STORIES ABOUT US.

Alright calm down and sorry if there are some mistakes its my first story and if I get enough likes I'll do a sequel and the sequel will be Alvin the treacherous attacks.


End file.
